Mike and Quinn an epic romance
by puckleberry1607
Summary: Mike and Quinn future fic. other pairings inside


Quinn Fabray smoothed down her black high-waisted pencil skirt and checked for loose hairs coming out her chignon. She stepped out of her car and locked it before walking into the office of her 'future job'. She sat in the waiting room with twenty other women. None of them looked as good as her.  
"Quinn Fabray." A small brunette woman called out. Quinn stood up and followed the girl into a back room. She wished her good luck and walked back to her desk.

The man behind the desk took Quinn's breath away. He was Asian and his brown eyes sparkled, his body was amazing. Even though it was under a suit and tie, Quinn could tell he would be rocking a six pack. He smiled at her and his teeth were perfectly straight. He motioned for her to sit down.

"Quinn Fabray, it has been a long time." Quinn smiled, he remembered her. "How have you been, I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Yeah, I have been good; I went to Harvard after graduation. I worked in Chicago for a little while but then there were some complications with Shelby and I got custody of Beth again so I decided to move back to New York. I didn't want to take her away from her friends." Quinn smiled thinking about her daughter. "What about you?"

Mike shrugged. "I travelled, went to Yale and then Matt was like Brother lets become partners in a law firm and I said something along the lines of dude that is the best idea your pea sized brain has ever had. So five years on and here we are. Matt decided it was time we get a woman in on the business. So that is why I called you. You see Quinn the job is yours if you want it; we just have to hold interviews to keep up appearances. So do you want the job?" Mike looked at her hopefully.

"Umm of course I do. I can't believe this Mike. You are the most amazing guy I have ever met in my life." Mike pressed a button on his phone and Matt came bursting through the adjoining door. He picked her up and spun her around before holding her at arm's length.

"Damn Fabray, you look fine. Tell her she looks good Mike, doesn't she look good?" Mike nodded and Matt turned back to Quinn. "Did Mike invite you to dinner at my house? Rachel is cooking." Quinn gave him a confused look.

"I hate to ask but why is Rachel cooking at your house? I mean unless you hired her as like your chef or something but isn't she a Broadway queen?" Matt laughed and Mike snorted. Quinn shot them both dirty looks.

"Ah Fab's it really has been too long. Rachel and I got married straight after high school. Maybe if you hadn't taken off without a trace like a bat out of hell you could have come to the wedding. But she stared in Wicked scored herself that Tony she wouldn't stop blabbing about in high school then she got pregnant with Ava and Maisie and now she is pregnant again. She does vocal coaching at Julliard." Quinn smiled and hugged Matt.

"Congratulations. I really do apologise for leaving without saying goodbye. But Noah and my mother were smothering me and I just had to go." Matt nodded before lying down on Mikes leather couch.

"One, Matthew get your feet off my lounge douche and two have you seen Noah since high school Quinn?" Quinn shook her head before biting her lip.

"I sent him a letter when I re-adopted Beth letting him know he could be a part of her life if he wanted to and this was his chance. I got a nasty reply from his fiancée or wife or whatever she is saying if I wanted to live to see another day I would stay the hell away from her man and keep my illegitimate child out of their family dynamic. It doesn't bother me but, Beth and I get by just fine." Mike smiled and Matt snorted.

"Gabbie is such a bitch, she looks like a pig. Don't let her get to you Quinn, so the Chang and I better go break the news to our twenty hopeful's out there. Your office is down the hall, go settle in. I will send Mike in when we are done." Matt said before dragging Mike down the hall. Quinn laughed when she heard one of them get pushed into wall. She quickly sent her Mercedes a message and walked into her office as the phone rang.

"Hey Mercedes, I got the job and the boys remembered me. Holy crow you should see my office I have the best view and you should totally see how hot Mike is now. No I won't do anything stupid. I am going to Matt and Rachel's tonight. I think Beth can come but I will ask them ok? Alright love. Thank you for picking her up from school. Tell her I love her and I will see her soon. Alright love you." Quinn turned around and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Mike leaning casually against her door.

"Beth is totally invited tonight. I want to see what she looks like." Mike smirked. Quinn narrowed her eyes. How long had he been standing there? "So tomorrow you can sit in some meetings with me and Matt, get to know your way around and find your feet. Ok well you can go now if you want and I will see you tonight. Matt wrote his address down for you and said you don't have to bring anything." Mike turned to walk out. "By the way Fabray, your really hot now yourself."

He walked out laughing and Quinn couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her bag and walked to her car. 


End file.
